


The Good Life Job

by JazzLolipop



Series: Forging a new life [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzLolipop/pseuds/JazzLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this what he would have had if his life had played out differently? He wondered. Would he have a wife and a house and a porch swing? Of course if his life had played out differently the wife wouldn't have been Cassie. He never would have met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life Job

“This is Vernon Sykes.” Hardison clicked and the screen filled with images.

“Well that's just a bad guy name.” Parker said.

“He's been buying up land in Indiana.”

“What for?”

“The American dream.” Hardison said grimly.

Nate took over, “He's building a walled community; Silver Streets. Luxury houses with huge gardens. A leisure centre. Shopping mall. Golf course. Park. The whole package all neatly behind a wall to keep out the riff-raff.”

“How is he funding this?” Cassie asked. 

“He's got a slough of investors. He has a pretty head on approach to acquisitions. Our clients got on his radar in a big way. Mr and Mrs Terrence lost their farm after two months of harassment. Mr Terrence is in the hospital with three broken ribs and a cracked femur.”

“So what's the plan?” Eliot asked.

Nate grinned, “Long con. Deep cover.” 

“You must be thrilled.” Cassie said to Sophie. 

“Oh I'm not doing it.” Sophie said, “You are.”

“Me?” Cassie asked.

“And Eliot.” Nate said.

“What?” 

“How's your farmer's wife?” Sophie grinned. 

–

“Woah.” Cassie dumped her bag in the hallway. “Hardison. How long did this take you?” The photos throughout the house had been switched out with pictures of Eliot and Cassie. She picked up a frame showing a smiling Eliot standing behind Cassie his arms around her waist. Except she was wearing a wedding dress and he was a suit. Other pictures showed them dancing, them moving into the house they were standing in, them in a restaurant. “Only a couple of hours. All the paperwork for the house, your crippling mortgage and student debt is all set up too.”

“I'm kinda creeped out.” Eliot said picking up a photo frame. 

“Where are the actual Evanses?” Cassie asked wandering through to the cream kitchen.

“They won an all expenses paid trip to the south of France.” Sophie said over the comms. “They didn't remember entering in the first place.”

“Ok Sophie and I are in place.” Nate said, “Where's Sykes?”

“On his way.” Hardison said. “Should be arriving at the house in about fifteen minutes.”

“Right.” Cassie said stashing their bags in the closet. “You better clear out.” she said to Eliot.

“Oh wait.” he reached into his pocket, “Finishing touch.” he pulled out two narrow silver bands. Cassie slid the ring onto her left hand. She glanced over at the matching ring on Eliot's finger and swallowed. He coughed awkwardly and then headed out the door.

“Everyone's in place.” Nate said. “Show time.” 

Cassie looked around the house finding more photos of her and Eliot, or Sarah and Christian Evans as they were. Otherwise Hardison seemed to have left the Evanses' house as it was. Their farm was the neighbouring farm to the Terrence's and next on the list. There was a knock at the door. Cassie looked up. “Ok guys. He's here.”

She opened the door, “Can I help you?”

“Hello, ma'am. My name is Mr Sykes.”

Cassie shook his hand, “Sarah Evans.”

“I work in real estate, Ms Evans. Here's my card.”

Cassie took it, “Are you with the people interested in the lower fields?”

“I... what people?” he frowned.

“I'm not really sure. My husband's with them. They said something about buying the lower fields. And to be honest we could use the money.”

“No, Mrs Evans. I am actually interested in buying your entire farm. I think you'll find my offer more than generous.”

“The... the whole farm?” she repeated.

“Yes ma'am.”

“I... I don't know what to say. I... I need to speak with Christian. My husband. It's his farm. Been in his family for years. He's due back soon. Uh... would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?”

“Thank you Mrs Evans.”

He followed her through into the kitchen. Cassie set the kettle on the stove. “It's a beautiful farm.” she said taking down mugs and pulling out milk from the fridge. 

“You're not from around here.” Mr Sykes said trying to smile warmly and frankly failing spectacularly. 

“No. I'm from New Hampshire originally. Do you take sugar?”

“No, thank you.”

“Yeah, I was actually doing fieldwork for my degree. I was studying geology and this area has a really interesting mineral composition. I ran in Christian and the rest it history.” she shrugged lightly smiling and setting down a mug. The door in the hall opened. “That'll be him now.”

“Sweetie? You around?”

“In the kitchen.” she called back. 

“Who's this?” Eliot walked in the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, a cowboy hat perched on his head the very picture of the All American Farmer. 

“This is Mr Sykes. He's in real estate.”

“With the guys interested in the lower fields?”

“No.” Mr Sykes stood and held out his hand, “I'm not interested in packaging off your land. I want to buy the whole farm straight up.”

“What? This farm's been in my family for years.”

“I understand but I think you'll find I'm offering a very generous amount.” he handed over an envelope. Eliot tore it open and glanced down. His eyebrows shot up. He handed it over to his 'wife'. Cassie looked at the number and gasped. “I'll let you think about it. And come back tomorrow to here your decision.”

Eliot walked him to the door, “Before I forget,” Sykes paused at the door, “who is it who's interested in your land?”

“I got their card here somewhere.” he patted his pockets. “Here ya go.”

“Thank you.”

Eliot shut the door. “He's gone.” 

Cassie leant against the wall and shuddered, “Jeez what a sleaze ball.”

Hardison's voice came over the comms. “I scanned the Terrence's house and found several bugs. You guys need to clear out long enough to let Sykes do the same to you. And remember he'll be listening so you have to be Sarah and Christian the whole time.”

“Sleaze ball.” Cassie said emphatically. 

–

Cassie and Eliot paused on the porch. “Ready for this?”

“Not really.” Cassie said, “What are we facing Hardison?”

“Ok,” Hardison said replaying the feed from the cameras he'd installed around the house. “They've only got audio. They've covered the ground floor, the main bedroom, on the plus side they've left the bathroom.”

“Right 'cause otherwise it'd be a breach of privacy.” Eliot growled.

“Sorry guys. Make sure you sell it.” Hardison signed out.

“Christian is so not getting lucky tonight.” Cassie hissed as they let themselves in.

They went about getting ready for bed, pottering about the bedroom and in and out of the bathroom. Eliot stepped out, his hair damp from the shower to an empty bedroom. “Sarah?” 

“Out here.” 

He grinned and climbed out the bedroom window onto the porch roof. Cassie lay in her pjs on a blanket gazing up at the sky. “You don't get this in the city.” she whispered.

Eliot settled down beside her and stared up and the hundreds of stars littering the night sky. “No you don't.” 

They lay for while in the perfect silence, Cassie feeling the warmth of him radiate along her side. He was always so warm, like he burned slightly hotter than other people. She snuggled closer, “You know when I said we needed time to talk I didn't anticipate being listened in on by two separate groups of people.” 

Eliot ran his hand through her hair in long, soothing strokes. “We have time.” he repeated back to her.

“Yeah we do.” she smiled gently. “Sarah and Christian should probably get some sleep. They've got a big decision tomorrow.”

They clambered back through the window and slid into bed. “What do you think we should do?” Cassie asked.

“It's a big decision.” Eliot replied.

“Sleep on it, love, we'll talk in the morning.” Satisfied that they'd given Sykes enough for now Cassie rolled onto her side. Eliot snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into the curve of his body. She linked her fingers with his and squeezed gently. “Goodnight.” she whispered.

“Love you.” He murmured into her hair.

–

“I'm here to see a Mr Jacobs?”

“Do you have an appointment Mr...”

“Sykes. Here's my card.”

Parker took it, “Follow me please Mr Sykes.” 

Shouting came from behind the door “That's half what you promised me!”

“That's business!”

She knocked on the office door, “Mr Jacobs. A Mr Sykes here to see you.”

“Dammit Jenny I'm in a meeting.”

“Mr Jacobs I want to talk to you.”

“Who are you?” Nate glared up.

“Mr Sykes. My card.” 

“You're a son of a bitch.” the dark haired woman stormed out of the office.

“Oh for the love of!” Nate gestured after her. “Who are you again?”

“Mr Sykes. I'm in real estate. I'm interested in the Evans farm. I want you to back off.”

Nate raised an eyebrow, “And what is your interest in the farm?”

“I'm building a rather impressive estate.”

Nate laughed, “Building? Building! You have no clue what that couple are sitting on. Get out. You're out of your league Mr Sykes.”

Sykes walked out of the office towards the elevator bank. The women from Mr Jacob's office was standing waiting for one. He came to stand beside her, “Hi how are you?”

“What? Oh hi. Listen piece of advice... don't get into business with that snake.”

“Vernon Sykes.” he held out his hand.

“Cheryl Valois.” 

“Do you mind my asking what exactly it is that you were working on with Mr Jacobs.”

“A piece of land that he's interested in buying. I work for a mining company. He wanted me to look into mining on it.”

“Mining for what exactly?”

The elevator dinged. “Platinum.”

“Platinum.”

“Yes.” 

“There's platinum on the Evans farm?” He remembered Sarah Evans talking to him 'I was studying geology and this area has a really interesting mineral composition.'

“Oh yes. Quite a good seam judging from my findings. Which Mr Jacobs is now refusing to pay for!”

Mr Sykes narrowed his eyes. “What would you say to a new partner?”

Sophie raised her eyebrow. “I would be very interested, Mr Sykes.”

–

“Ok. He's primed. Rev him up guys.”

Cassie opened the door, “Mr Sykes. Won't you please come in?”

“I've brought the paperwork.”

“We're not selling.” said Eliot.

“I beg your pardon?”

“We're not selling. This place is my home. Our home. I'm sorry Mr Sykes but I don't want to give that up. Not for any price.”

Sykes' face turning an interesting shade of puce. “You just made an enormous mistake.”

“I think you should leave.” Eliot stood up.

“You'll regret this.” Sykes spat.

Sophie was waiting outside leaning against his car. “Well?”

“They refused to sell.”

“That's it then.”

“Not even close. I'll get this land. How much would I need to pay for your process?”

“Two million. Can you get it?”

“I don't have that amount... unless I dip into the Silver Streets fund.”

“What you'd make on this would easily replace any amount you had to borrow from your investors.” she said temptingly. “Platinum sells for over fourteen thousand an ounce. And you don't have to share a cent.”

“I can get the money.”

“And the Evanses?”

“I'll take care of them.” he said darkly climbing into his car.

“Ok Cassie, Eliot. He's coming after you hard.”

“Bring it on.” Cassie promised. 

–

Cassie slid her bags into the back of the truck. She hummed to herself as she drove back towards the house. Her front tyre began to wobble. She swore loudly and swerved into the side of the road. She stepped out of the cab and knelt down by the tyre. 

“Can I help you?”

She whirled around, a man in a suit, cliché sunglasses over his eyes, was standing behind her. “No. No, I'm good.”

“It's dangerous driving out here all by yourself.”

“I live here. I'm fine.”

He crowded her against the side of the car. Cassie's instincts were to try out the moves that Eliot had been teaching her but Sarah would keep her eyes downcast so she did. 

“Maybe you should move.”

“Are you threatening me?” She whispered. He just smiled coldly.

When she walked through the front door, a bag balanced on each hip, Eliot was at her side straight away. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

Cassie grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him out onto the porch. “Eliot I'm fine.” she whispered, “He didn't scare me. He scared Sarah Evans.”

“I wanted to break his freaking fingers.” he growled through clenched teeth. 

She cupped his face between her hands, “I know. Now lets go in and play our parts.”

“In a minute,” he took her hands and led her over to the porch swing, “Sit with me.” Cassie smiled and pulled his arm around her shoulders. Eliot sighed and felt himself relax. 

Is this what he would have had if his life had played out differently? He wondered. Would he have a wife and a house and a porch swing? Of course if his life had played out differently the wife wouldn't have been Cassie. He never would have met her. He smiled to himself and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

He was OK without the porch swing. 

–

Cassie mumbled sleepily and curled in tighter. The shaking persisted. “Wake up.” Eliot hissed in her ear, “There's someone in the house.”

Cassie sat up straining her ears to hear, low thudding footfalls came from downstairs. Eliot moved to get up but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. 'Wait' she mouthed. Eliot locked eye with her and then nodded. They both sat in bed listening hard. A tinkling smash sounded through the house followed by another and another. 'Now.' Cassie nodded.

Eliot grabbed the baseball bat from the closet and headed downstairs, Cassie following close behind. “Remember,” she whispered, “Christian can't dismember a guy with his little finger.”

Eliot rolled his eyes and stomped louder down the steps making sure he was heard. “Who's there?” he called out holding the bat over his shoulder. A dark shape pushed past him, Eliot resisted the urge to reach out and snap his neck, and barged through the front door. Cassie switched on the light and gazed around. Crockery was smashed throughout the kitchen. “Watch your feet.” Eliot said eyeing her bare soles. 

Cassie nodded and gingerly picked her way through the room. She bent down and plucked Sarah and Christian's wedding photo from the smashed frame, it was scratched from the broken glass. “Who would do this?” she said adding a tremble into her voice.

Eliot scowled, “I guess Mr Sykes really wants this land.”

They didn't go back to bed. Cassie swept up the broken glass and pottery and made them both coffee in the few mugs that had survived. She made a mental note to get replacements for actual Evanses. 

The sun had barely come up when there was a knock at their door. Eliot opened it and scowled at My Sykes. “You got a lot of nerve. Coming here? After you sent someone to my house? Terrified my wife?”

“Mr Evans, I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about.” he said blandly.

Cassie appeared at Eliot's side, “I think you should leave.”

“Get off my damn property!” Eliot growled.

“Mr Evans. I urge you to reconsider. The money I'm offering would more than solve your current financial problems.”

“How do you know,” Cassie started.

“You could go back to school, Mrs Evans. Or treat yourselves to a nice holiday.”

“I'm calling the police.” Eliot said.

Sirens sounded in the distance. Cassie grinned, “That was fast.”

Cars screeched to a halt outside the house. “FBI! Hands in the air!”

“You called the FBI?” Sykes said incredulously.

Eliot shrugged.

“Mr Vernon Sykes?” an agent came up to the porch, “You are under arrest for investment fraud and embezzlement.”

“What?”

“Plead innocent all you want. The two million you took out from the Silver Streets fund?”

“What? No. That was for a mining contract.”

“We tracked the money to an off shore account in your name.”

“That's not possible. There's been some sort of mistake.”

Hardison chuckled to himself back in the office. “Thank you and goodnight.”

Eliot wrapped an arm around Cassie's waist as they watched Sykes get shoved into the back of a car. “Nice job.” she whispered.

“I think we're due a couple of days off.” he said. “Some time?”

“Sounds like a plan.” she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You guys are adorable.” Hardison said over the comms.

Eliot pulled his ear-bud out. Cassie did the same. Eliot grinned and kissed her hard. “Alone.” he growled.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
